1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a barrel-shaped engine including a plurality of parallel cylinders mounted together for rotation about a central axis within a surrounding casing. Each of the cylinders has a pair of inverse reciprocable pistons disposed therein and cam ramps are stationarily supported from the ends of the casing, face toward each other and rollers are journaled from the pistons and rollingly engaged with the cam ramps. Further, means is provided for admitting a combustible mixture into and the egress of exhaust gases from the longitudinal central portions of the cylinders in timed sequence with reciprocation of the pistons therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of rotary engines including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,033,701, 3,968,776, 4,022,168, 4,177,771 and 4,779,579. However, the engines disclosed in these prior art references do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features of the instant invention.